All Summer Long
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Kurt figures that summer is a good time do try new things with Blaine. Klaine


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All Summer Long<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt really has no idea how he actually got the job, because he never actually applied for it, but it pays twelve dollars an hour and he gets to be near Blaine so really, he's winning in that case.<p>

He's working as a tech for the sound booth where Blaine (because he's Blaine and awesome and Kurt's boyfriend – yes, Kurt will take credit, because let's face it: Kurt's that awesome) got the job at Six Flags. Basically, Kurt is in charge of the mixer, because according to Blaine (who would later tell him that he bribed the manager, said that he'd do more songs if he gave Kurt a job, because Kurt has _amazing ears_), Kurt would be good at that kind of thing.

The person who shows him around is named Jo-lee, and she's tall, taller than him, 22, who is always chewing bubble gum and the tips of her hair is dyed red. Kurt really doesn't know what to think of her. She shows him around, teaches him how to work all of the machines, hands him the shirt that he has to wear, and says, "If you need any help with anything at all, _do not_ come to me. I hate having to deal with you small pieces of shit all of the time," and leaves.

Kurt takes one look at the shirt after she leaves and rushes to where Blaine is getting a mic check, shoves the shirt into his face, and says, "You're _very_ lucky I love you."

Blaine just laughs, gets in trouble from his manager because his mic was on and "Blaine, your laugh is loud!", then puts his mic around his neck and pulls Kurt into a hug. "I love you too," he says, placing a kiss to Kurt's neck. "Make it up to you later?"

And when Blaine pulls away, he's wagging his eyebrows suggestively, and Kurt flushes, because Blaine only does that when-

"Okay."

Blaine's smirk turns flirtatious. "Call your dad and ask if you can spend the night tonight."

So Kurt does, and his dad is hesitant, but eventually says yes, and Kurt's all set for the first sleepover of the summer.

Eventually Blaine is given the okay to leave, and he takes Kurt's hand and drags him to what Blaine considers is 'the best food joint they have at Six Flags'. Turns out the best joint in Six Flags is Subway, but Kurt's willing to take it, because they have whole grain bread and he has a weak spot for their cookies.

Kurt gets a veggie sandwich, and side-eyes Blaine's tuna that he piled the mayo on. Blaine just shrugs and winks at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes and heads over to he register. He buys three cookies but before he's able to pay for anything else Blaine appears by his side and pays for both sandwiches. "I _can_ pay for myself, Blaine," Kurt says as they make their way out the door.

Blaine shrugs again, then takes Kurt's hand. "I just felt like it," is his excuse, but Kurt decides that it's valid enough.

They eat in Blaine's car, and Kurt thinks that Blaine has other motives because Blaine's hand has been tracing patterns along his thigh, and Blaine sometimes brings it a little _too _high for it to be an innocent touch. Blaine keeps _looking_ at him out of the side of his eye, and Kurt shifts underneath the hotness of the gaze. Blaine lets his hand wander to the inside of Kurt's left thigh and he lets his fingers stay there, and Kurt thinks, yeah, Blaine does have other motives, and he's proven right because once Kurt's finished with his sandwich Blaine reaches over and practically yanks him onto Blaine's lap.

Blaine reaches up and pulls Kurt's head down for a rough kiss, and Kurt thinks, _oh, so... Okay, this is fun. I like this._

Blaine pulls away and says, roughly, "You were being a tease."

Kurt blinks, confused. "I was?"

Blaine nods. "I think you do it subconsciously, and it makes you look so _sexy_."

Kurt laughs. "Baby penguin, remember? My sexy faces make me look like I'm having gas pains." He shifts in Blaine's lap so he's more comfortable, and Blaine lets out a groan.

"You're sexy, Kurt. We've had this talk about how sexy you are."

Kurt hums. "Do tell me again, why don't you?"

Blaine leans up and catches Kurt's mouth, bites his bottom lip and pulls away. Kurt's eyes are half lidded, and he's unconsciously leaning towards Blaine. Blaine groans again. "You-you don't even have to _try, _Kurt. You aren't sexy when you try, because you're just naturally sexy. So, can we stop all of this talking so I can make out with my sexy boyfriend?"

Kurt nods, "Yeah," and leans down to kiss him in an opened mouth kiss.

They just kiss like that for a while, but then Kurt yanks on some of Blaine's curls and Blaine lets the hand on Kurt's back slide down until it reaches his ass, and Blaine squeezes. Kurt pulls back from the kiss in a gasp, and Blaine takes full advantage of that, and his mouth latches on to Kurt's neck and he begins to suck.

"Not fair," Kurt moans, totally loving the feeling of Blaine sucking on his neck and massaging his ass.

Blaine snickers against his throat, and then the next thing Kurt knew Blaine's hand had left his ass and was sliding underneath his jeans and underwear, so that when the hand reappeared on his ass, it was skin on skin and-

_Oh..._

Feeling like he was getting all of the pleasure, Kurt pulls Blaine's head away from the spot on his neck (where he's sure he's got a nice hickey there that he'll have to quarter later if it's too red) and kisses him roughly, with all tongue and lips. They kiss like that for a while, but then a finger appears at Kurt's entrance and pushes – not a lot, but just some pressure – and Kurt pulls away and says, "Stop."

Blaine removes the finger, but doesn't remove the hand. Instead, he rubs Kurt's cheeks for a while in calming circles and says, "Too much?"

Kurt nods and leans his head down to rest on Blaine's shoulder. "That and... just a bit too soon."

Blaine hums and they rest like that for a while, calming each other down. Then Blaine says, "We should probably head on over to my house, huh?"

Kurt nods, then lifts himself off of Blaine's lap and topples into his seat. "I still have some of the clothes I left over at your house, right?"

Blaine hums and starts the car.

The ride home is quiet, but not in the awkward way. They've talked to each other about sex, about how they wanted to be each others' firsts, and how they should try to get, in a way, comfortable with it, and Kurt has a feeling that _something _might happen at their sleepover. But, to say that he wasn't nervous would be a downright lie, and Kurt huffs, then tilts his head towards Blaine.

"I don't know how you're able to be so calm when we do..._stuff," _he says softly.

Blaine sighs. "I don't know either, to be honest. You make me lose control easily."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I do?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt feels smug.

As it turns out, they _don't _do anything during their sleepover besides make out on Blaine's bed before they fall asleep. They wake up curled into each other, and Blaine plants kiss after kiss on Kurt's lips until Kurt decides to finally get up and out of bed. Since Blaine's parents are away on some business trip, Kurt makes them breakfast, which proves to be hard since he has a sleepy Blaine plastered to his back the entire time. He makes them pancakes (chocolate chip in Blaine's case. Blaine giggles like a three year old when Kurt hands him his plate), and they eat slowly, before they realize that they _do _have jobs now and that they have to be to work.

Kurt takes the guest bathroom and by the time he finishes his moisturizing routine and gotten the godawful Tech shirt on, Blaine has already pulled the car up. Kurt smiles at him and they hold hands the entire drive to Six Flags.

Jo-lee is frowning when Kurt arrives, and when she sees him she says, "Well, at least _you_ didn't quit on me."

Kurt's confused, but doesn't bother to ask her what's going on, and instead watches as she rubs her eyes tiredly and place a hand on her stomach. He hears a small growl and Jo-lee winces a bit. He's setting up his station when Blaine appears behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Babe, do you think that you could go get me some coffee? I can't leave since I'm in the first show."

He slides a twenty into Kurt's empty hand and Kurt sighs. "You're doing the puppy dog face, aren't you?"

Blaine laughs and makes a woof sound and Kurt giggles. "I totally am," Blaine says.

Kurt turns around and kisses him before leaving and heading over to the coffee shop around the corner. There's hardly any line, and he only has to wait three minutes before he reaches the counter and order his and Blaine's usual coffee. He's about to say 'that's all' when he remembers Jo-lee and he bites his lip before he orders one more cup and asks if he could get one of the donuts as well.

The total comes up to $15.78 and Kurt pays with the twenty, takes the coffee and the donut bag and heads back to his station. As he suspected, Jo-lee is still where she was ten minutes ago, and so he walks over to her and places the donut bag and the coffee on the table in front of her before he makes his way over to where Blaine is standing, talking to one of the girls in charge of the lights.

He can already tell that the girl is harboring a crush by the way she's twirling a strand of hair around her pointer finger, and by the way she's twisting one of her feet around on the ground. Blaine doesn't seem to have a clue about what's going on, so Kurt sighs and walks up right beside him and hands him his coffee.

Blaine takes the coffee and stares at Kurt like he's a holy deity. Kurt thinks he rather likes that. "Oh god, thank you, babe."

The girl loses the blush that she had on his face once Blaine says the 'babe' part. She mutters a soft 'oh...' and then her eyes go wide and she mutters another _oh_ and turns on her heels and leaves. By the time Blaine tears his eyes away from his coffee she's already gone and a frown appears on his face. "Where did she go?"

Kurt laughs and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go back to my station. Good luck!"

Blaine waves goodbye to him and blows him a kiss. Kurt laughs and heads back to his station. Jo-lee is standing by his chair with a scowl on her face and they lock eyes. In that moment, Jo-lee is even scarier than Coach Sylvester on a bad day, and Kurt shivers but keeps walking. Jo-lee stares him down until he's right in front of her. Then she nods, holds up the coffee and the donut and says, "Thanks... I think," and walks away.

Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief and sits down heavily in his chair, then lets out a puff of air that catches some of his bangs and cause them to fall into his face. Then he sits up straight and waits until he's given his cue to start.

One hour later, the small stadium is packed because, apparently, the shows put on at Six Flags are kind of popular. He overhears some girls talking and wondering if that 'hot and sexy, curly haired performer is going to be here again this summer'.

Another girl pipes up and says, "Yeah, I think I saw him go backstage a few moments ago," and then there is lots of high pitches squealing and Kurt is suddenly _very _glad that he is not interested in girls. He knows that the girls are talking about Blaine because yeah, Blaine is just that awesome that he'd already have a fanbase at fucking _six flags_.

He tries to listen in on more of their conversation, because for some reason he likes hearing them gush over his boyfriend while he knows that Blaine is _his_ and yeah, maybe Kurt's just a little bit possessive but what_ever_, because Blaine loves him, but then he's given his cue and he puts on his headset and pushes the nobs on the mixer to their right position and watches as the show starts.

The first perform is good, but she lacks the stage presence that he knows Blaine has, but she riles the crowd up enough that a couple more people come flowing in and suddenly it's crowded and too warm but Kurt has to work because, well, he has a _summer job and what the hell was he thinking when he said yes?_

A beefy man settles right beside him and Kurt has to hold his breath in order to not smell the awful stench coming off of the man in waves. The man stays there for a while until Jo-lee suddenly appears and says, "You, yeah, _you. _You can't stand there," and she points to Kurt who is being hidden behind the man's stomach. The man says _oh_ and shuffles out of the way, and Kurt finally lets go of the breath he'd been holding. He mouths _thank you_ to Jo-lee, who watches him for a minute, but then she winks and smiles quickly and wanders off and Kurt turns his attention back to the stage.

There's a new performer out, and he's sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands and singing into the microphone. He winks at a few of the girls in the crowed, then looks up and winks at Kurt. Now, normally, if this had been before Blaine, Kurt would have been flustered, but this Kurt (post and present Blaine-Kurt) just sighs and sits back in his chair and waits for Blaine to get one. He fixes the levels of the bass on the next song, but really, he doesn't have to do much.

When Blaine gets on stage his hair has been styled to look slightly wild, like he'd just had a heavy make-out session, and Kurt thinks, _I could have done that for the wardrobe people for free..._ then sits up again and pushes the nob labeled _Blaine- mic _up to where it's supposed to be.

As usual, Blaine's performance is spectacular, and he's doing Guns and Roses' song _Welcome to the Jungle_ and Kurt thinks it's catchy. His head is bopping along with the music. He catches Blaine's eye, and Blaine winks, and _then_ Kurt blushes because that's his _boyfriend who loves him _winking at him from on stage. A few girls are giggling madly, and Kurt can't help but laugh silently at them.

They have two performance shows a day, but since the managers don't want their singers to lose their voice quickly, Blaine only goes every other day. Kurt, however works every day, which kind of sucks because he'll see less of Blaine and his friends and family, but it rocks in the I'm making money part of the deal.

Once the show ends Kurt takes off the headset and runs a hand through his hair. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Jo-lee standing beside him. "You have three hours until the next show, so take a break and go and do... whatever you kids with hormones do these days."

She wanders off somewhere backstage, and Kurt grabs his bag before he makes his way to the small room where the performers are supposed to be. He runs into the boy who performed with the guitar who blocks his way and says in a breathy voice, "Hi, my name's Mitch. What's yours?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks up into 'Mitch's' face and says, "I'm in a hurry. I need to meet my boyfriend, so _good bye._"

He walks around a stunned Mitch and sees Blaine leaning against a pole, a smug smile on his face. "Was he trying to hit on you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes again and kisses Blaine quickly. "Yes, he was, but I'm taken. I have an amazing boyfriend that I love so..."

Blaine pulls him close and whispers. "Mitch likes to flirt with anything that has great legs, so _beware_."

Kurt pulls back slightly and smiles. "I have great legs then, huh?"

Blaine lets his hands run up and down the parts of Kurt's legs that he can reach. "_Yes,_you do."

Kurt snickers, then kisses Blaine one more time. "Well, I'm done until the next show. What about you?"

Blaine nods and takes Kurt's hand. "Where would you like to eat?"

They pass Mitch, who is glaring at their joined hands, and they ignore him completely. "Well, we had subway yesterday, but I don't really know what else is there. Have any suggestions?"

Blaine thinks for a minute, before he says, "There's a great Mexican place close to the subway place. Let's go there."

The Mexican place does have pretty good food, and Kurt decides to enjoy himself a little bit and he orders a burrito with extra cheese.

Blaine snickers at him. "Wow, Kurt. You've gone all on the edge, haven't you?"

Kurt glares at him. "I feel like living on the edge today, don't judge."

Blaine holds his hands up in a sign of peace. "Not judging, not judging."

They take their orders and sit down, and they are halfway through their meal when Kurt's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kurt."  
><em>

It's his dad.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"_Well, I gave myself tomorrow off, and I was thinking of taking Carole and Finn over there. What time does the first show start?"  
><em>

Kurt digs out his time schedule and checks. "Um, it starts at eleven, but Blaine isn't in any of them tomorrow."

"_What about you?"  
><em>

Kurt checks his schedule again, and then notices that he's not mixing the first show. "I'm at the six o'clock show tomorrow. So if you come at around twelve I think I should be able to show you guys around."

His dad is silent for a while. Then - "_You're going to ask to spend the night at Blaine's again, huh?"_

Kurt flushes. "I'd like to, yes."

His dad sighs. "_Well, you're seventeen. I think that you're mature enough to decide..._certain_ things."_

Kurt's flush grows deeper. "Dad!"

Blaine looks up from his food. "What's going on?"

Kurt shakes his head, then mumbles into the phone. "I don't think that we're quite ready for... _that_."

He can practically hear his dad shrug. "_Well, Kurt. It's all up to you. So, we'll see you at the park tomorrow!"_

"Bye, Dad."

After he hangs up he stares for a while, then looks back down at this food. Blaine folds his arms and stares at him. "So, what was that about?"

Kurt flushes again. "I think my dad just gave us the 'okay' to have sex..."

Blaine is silent for a moment, then pushes his food away and stands up. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

Kurt blinks up at him, then laughs. "But he _did_ say for certain that I could spend the night again tonight," he says flirtatiously.

Blaine sits back down, his face blank. Then he blinks. "Oh, um... Do you _want_to do something tonight?"

Kurt is suddenly unable to speak. "Um, yes... I mean, I'd _like_ to. Do _you?"_

Blaine nods, almost too quickly. "I do, I really do but... God I said that too fast, didn't I?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No, not really. I just wanted to be sure that it was a mutual thing."

Blaine nods again, then reaches out with his hand and places it on Kurt's. "I love you," he says softly.

Kurt smiles, and suddenly he's not nervous anymore. "I love you too."

And the deal is sealed.

They go on a few rides after lunch, a few that Kurt likes and a few that make him want to vomit, but he enjoys himself, and by the time Kurt's back in his station for the next show he's pretty much forgotten the awkwardness of their earlier conversation, but he hasn't forgotten the deal. He's, to be truthful, _excited_.

He's turning up the mics for the people who are going to be performing a skit when Jo-lee appears over his shoulder and breaths down his neck. He turns his head slightly to look up at her. "Do you need anything?"

She is silent, before she holds out a small pastry bag to him and leaves, dropping the bag in his lap. Inside the bag is a donut and a note. Kurt reads the note first.

_Be safe. _

_And I think it'll happen by the end of the summer._

_Jo-lee_

He puts the note down, his face bright red, but he doesn't have the time to actually think about it before the first performance begins.

There are five performances in this show, each ten minutes long, and they're more of skits than just singing. Blaine doesn't have a main role in any of them, but Kurt finds himself looking for his boyfriend every time that he's onstage. Blaine catches his eye a few times, and Kurt swears that he winks twice, but all it has Kurt thinking about is what could happen that night and _oh my god, Kurt don't think about that, okay? What will happen, will happen, so just deal with it._

Kurt tries not to think about it during the rest of the show, he tries not to while he and Blaine drive to his house after they are given the okay to leave and clock out, but it turns out to be all too real once Kurt finds himself sitting on Blaine's bed, in the middle of the mattress, waiting for Blaine to find something for him to wear.

"Wow," he mutters to himself, before he flops back on the bed and stretches, relieving some of the tension in his body.

He lifts his upper body up when he hears an audible gulp and sees Blaine standing in the doorway, his mouth slightly open and the clothes for Kurt in another. "What is it?" he asks.

Blaine lowers his head a little, still staring at Kurt's body. Kurt glances down to see that his shirt has ridden up and that he is showing off quite the amount of skin. He smirks slightly. He knows that seeing any part of Kurt's normally covered body has the ability of turning Blaine into a pile of goo. He rolls over onto his side, suddenly feeling a lot more confident than he thought he could feel, allowing his shirt to ride up more.

"Are you going to join me? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Blaine drops the clothes and is practically on top of him faster than Kurt can blink. "Are you _trying _to tease me?"

Kurt grins. "Maybe? What are you going to do about it?"

Blaine leans down and captures his lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue sliding out and tracing Kurt's full, bottom lip. He pulls away a few seconds later. "Ravish you, probably."

Kurt hums. "I think I like that idea."

Blaine pulls back, suddenly seeming less confident. "Are you _sure?"_

Kurt thinks for a second. He knows that they aren't going to _go all of the way_, because he knows that they both aren't ready to do _that_ completely. But the more he thinks about it, the more he feels ready to do _something_ sexual with Blaine. He loves him, completely and he's ready.

He's ready.

Kurt nods and Blaine lets out a long groan that has Kurt shivering. Then Kurt asks, "Are _you_ ready?"

Blaine nods quickly. "I am _so _ready, Kurt," he says, leaning down and kissing Kurt's lips. "So," kiss, "so," kiss, "_so _ready."

Kurt hums again. "So, how are we going to do this then?" he asks in between kisses.

Blaine stops kissing him and looks up over Kurt's head. "Well, I know that we've ruled out full on sex, but... Is there any specific thing that you want to do?"

Kurt shakes his head, and then bites his lip. "We could just start by getting undressed and see where that takes us...?"

Blaine is silent for a moment, before he says, "Yeah, yeah, that'll work. Do you want me to take your clothes off for you, or...?"

Kurt goes back to biting his lip. "Um, I think that I'll take them off this time, b-but you can do it next time, okay?"

Blaine nods. "Okay. Do you want me to leave the room?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No, because you're going to see me anyway so..."

Blaine nods again, and gets off of Kurt. He leans down quickly, though, and steals a quick kiss. "If you feel uncomfortable, just say stop and we'll stop, okay?"

Kurt nods along with Blaine and sits up, but turns his body away from Blaine, placing his legs over the side of the bed and on the ground as he grips the edges of his shirt. He hears Blaine stand up and he hears the rustling of clothes. He takes a deep breath and pulls his Tech shirt off, then, before he can lose his confidence, he unbuttons his pants and slides them off along with his underwear.

He gulps, then allows himself to fall over. His head hits the pillows and he waits, his knees curled up to his chest. He hears an audible gasp come from Blaine and he blushes, because he knows that _he's _the one that made Blaine make that sound. A split second later, the mattress dips and he feels Blaine crawling over to him.

"Kurt?"

"Just... give me a second. I'm feeling nervous again, but it'll pass."

Blaine gulps again. "Is... Is it okay if I touch you?"

Kurt nods, because he's pretty sure that his voice would be too high for Blaine to understand.

The first thing he feels is Blaine's hands on his shoulders, squeezing and massaging, and Kurt relaxes into the touch.

"God, babe," Blaine whispers. "You're tense, but do you do you do your entire moisturizing routine _all over _your body? You skin is just... _God_."

Kurt laughs and reaches a hand behind him to play with Blaine's hair. "Baby, I was born this way," he half sings, and Blaine laughs, then leans down and plants a couple of kisses on Kurt's shoulders.

"Can I go lower?"

Kurt nods. "You can do what you want... Your fingers are _magical."  
><em>

Blaine laughs once more, but Kurt hears where his voice wavers as Blaine's fingers travel _down. _Blaine's peppering kisses at every inch of skin that he can get to, and Kurt loves it. "God, Kurt, you-"

Blaine cuts off as he kisses the dip on Kurt's lower back; he runs his hands on the curves of Kurt's ass and keeps them there, but he moves back up and latches on to Kurt's neck and sucks. Kurt groans and turns slightly. "Okay," he whispers. "I feel better about this."

Blaine nods, still sucking, and Kurt sighs. "Blaine, my tech shirt isn't going to cover that hickey."

Blaine stops sucking, but before he leaves his spot he kisses the reddening skin a few times, then catches Kurt's eye. "I love you."

Kurt smiles, then turns all of the way around so that he's facing Blaine on the bed. "I love you too."

Blaine smiles at him, but then Kurt runs his eyes down Blaine's body and he blushes a deep red. Blaine frowns. "What is it?"

"Um, you're gorgeous."

Blaine laughs. "The same goes for you," he says, his eyes wandering up and down Kurt's body.

Kurt snickers. "You have really nice abs," he says, sliding down a bit to place a kiss to Blaine's stomach, growing more and more confident by the second. He kisses up Blaine's body, just tasting and feeling. Blaine groans up above him.

"'mkay, Kurt? Come up here for a second, okay?" Blaine asks, before reaching down and pulling Kurt up to him. He smashes their lips together, and it's sort of shocking how lust filled the kiss is, but Kurt likes it and deepens it. He feels Blaine's hands on his back, but then one of the hands is traveling down his side and then to his front and then _down_ and-

_Oh!_

Kurt pulls away from the kiss, his eyes wide at the feel of Blaine's hand on _him; _he groans._ God_ that felt good.

But Blaine misinterpreted Kurt's groan and pulls his hand away. Kurt groans again, but for a different reason. "I'm sorry, did you not like that?"

Kurt opens his closed eyes and pants out, "No, in fact, I liked. Quite a bit. Please put your hand back down there."

Blaine's eyes widen and he does just that. "So, you like it?"

Kurt nodes enthusiastically. "Yes, I like it very _very_ much, thank you. Like I said, your hands are _magical_."

Blaine tries to laugh, but as he does Kurt reaches out and gently cups Blaine in return and Blaine's laugh comes out as more of a squawk.

Kurt rather likes the feel of Blaine in his hand. He's never touched another cock before, but he's imagined Blaine's before, and what it would feel like to touch it and to have Blaine touch him, and well, with the way things are playing out he can't complain. _At all_.

Blaine kisses him, roughly, like earlier, but as he kisses him he begins to move his hand up and down in slow strokes and _oh, okay, this is good. This feels good, I like this_. Then Blaine does this thing with his tongue and speeds up his strokes it turns Kurt into a puddle of nothing because, like Kurt said earlier, Blaine's hands are fucking _magical_.

Kurt brings his hands up to Blaine's back and groans out when Blaine latches on to the patch of skin he'd been sucking on earlier. Kurt, at this point, isn't able to do much but moan and let out embarrassing noises as Blaine's strokes get faster and faster. Kurt lets his mouth fall open, and he is surprised when he's able to gasp out a "more".

Blaine pulls away from his neck and slows down his strokes. Kurt moans and says, "No, don't slow down, please!"

Blaine continues his slow strokes and catches Kurt's eyes. "I... I want to try something, okay?"

Kurt groans when Blaine gives his cock a squeeze and pants out, "De-depends on what you want?"

"I want to... I want to give you a blowjob."

_Oh..._

Blaine starts kissing him, first on his lips, then his chin, his jaw, and then he began to move downwards, slow but firmly, as though giving Kurt the time to think the offer through. Once Blaine reaches his chest Kurt stops attempting thinking and just lets himself _feel_, lets himself enjoy the moment.

Blaine presses a few kisses to one of Kurt's nipples, then takes it in his mouth and suddenly Kurt knows that even attempting to think is going to be impossible now. "That...That feels really good," he's able to mumble out, and Blaine hums, the sensations shooting right down to his hardened length that Blaine is still stroking slowly, slow enough that Kurt knows he won't climax for a while, but fast enough that he can still enjoy it.

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine stops his sucking and lifts his head up. "Yeah?"

"Don't you want me to do anything to you?" Kurt asks, because really, he's the only one feeling pleasure that the moment,he's _sure_ of it.

Blaine shakes his head. "Not now. Just... Just let me take care of you first, and then you can do what you want to me, okay?"

Kurt nods, "Okay," and then Blaine is back to sucking and Kurt's mind goes blank again.

Eventually, Blaine begins to move down, and then Kurt remembers that he has yet to give Blaine an answer. He reaches a hand down to Blaine's head and taps it a few times to get Blaine's attention. "Yes," he says breathlessly.

Blaine stops his kissing and his head jerks up. "Yes?"

Kurt nods, and the smile that appears on Blaine's face sends shivers up his spine. Blaine places a few more kisses on Kurt's navel and then disappears between his legs. He's able to get a few deep breaths in before warm heat is around him and he feels Blaine _suck_ and Kurt's entire being turns into goo.

"Oh, _god_ Blaine!"

That seems to spur Blaine on, because then he's sucking more and more, around the head a few times before he pushes more of Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt groans and tries to keeps his hips down, because he remembers reading somewhere that he shouldn't jerk up, but _obviously_ the person who had written that has _never _had Blaine fucking Anderson give them a blowjob, because _god_. He's unable to keep his hips down, however, and he jerks up.

He hears Blaine gag and the heat vanishes from around him. He sits up slightly to see Blaine blinking water out of his eyes and his mouth open. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Blaine!" he squeaks out, but Blaine only shakes his head.

"No, no it's okay. I wasn't expecting everything to be perfect the first time. Lay back down, okay?"

Kurt nods and does as he's told. He feels Blaine plant a few kisses to the tip of his cock before he takes him back in his mouth. He's licking only this time, and did Kurt say that Blaine's hands were magical? Because his _tongue _most definitely is.

Blaine swirls his tongue around him, then lets it slide over his slit and Kurt knows he's done for.

"Blaine? I'm... You should move away because-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, because the next second he's moaning loudly and coming in Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulls away quickly and strokes him through it, his gaze burning on Kurt's face. Eventually, Kurt attempts to bat Blaine's hand away because he's sensitive and Blaine's strokes are starting to hurt.

Blaine crawls up to him and collapses beside him. "Well," he manages.

"Well," Kurt says back, breathless. He feels Blaine's erection pressing up against his side and he reaches out with his hand and takes it. "I'd return the favor exactly the way you did it to me, but I don't think I have the energy right now."

Blaine smiles at him. "It's okay," he says, but it's cut off with a groan as Kurt strokes him. "Oh, god, Kurt. _Faster."  
><em>

Kurt obeys and speeds his strokes up. Blaine leans over and catches his mouth in a passion filled kiss, all tongue and teeth. They kiss like that for a while, until Blaine suddenly bucks his hips forward suddenly, wrenching his mouth away, letting out an "Kuurt!"

Blaine comes hard, and Kurt strokes him through it, muttering, "I love you, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine pants out an, "I love you too," then leans forward and kisses him softly. Kurt hums into the kiss, and then leans back and presses a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I think I liked that. A lot," he whispers to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sighs happily. "I did, too." He mumbles back.

Kurt sits up a bit, then glances down at their mess. "We should this up," he says, in a tone that clearly states that he doesn't want to move at all.

Blaine grumbles, then moves closer to Kurt. "We don't have to," he says softly, kissing Kurt again.

Two minutes later, Kurt sits up. "Okay, this just feels gross now."

Blaine sighs. "I know, it does. I just didn't want to move."

Kurt laughs, then leans over, takes Blaine's hands and helps him up. Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and whispers. "Do you want to take a show together?"

Kurt blushes, but shakes his head. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that, despite what we just did... I mean-"

Blaine kisses him before he's able to finish his sentence. "It's okay, it was just a question. I was expecting you – or me for that matter – to be ready for all things sexual because of what we just did."

Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, then I'll just take the guest room."

"Will you come back in here after?"

Kurt nods. "I'll be back in a little bit."

As it turns out, they're not awkward towards each other like Kurt had thought they would be. He's heard from Finn that after anything sexual things between the two partners are tense and awkward, like they'd been for him and Rachel (they still haven't had _actual_ sex though, Finn states with sadness). Kurt walks into the room in the pajamas that Blaine picked out for him, and see Blaine already laying on the bed, the sheets having been change, and the dirty ones in the hamper by the corner. He crawls in next to Blaine, who is dozing lightly.

"Hi," Blaine mutters sleepily.

"Hi," Kurt says back, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And Kurt falls asleep to one of the best sleep he's ever had.

The next day he meets his dad at the entrance to Six Flags, wearing his stupid tech shirt that even _Finn_ thinks looks stupid and says bluntly, "I'd never wear that, dude."

Kurt glares at him. "Thanks, Finn. My love for this shirt just shot through the roof. And don't call me _dude_, Finn!"

He shows his family around and introduces them to a few of the rides he knows that Finn will enjoy. His dad says that he's not going on any of the rides, staring at one that has three loops in a row. "I enjoyed them when I was younger and full of life."

"You are _still _full of life, honey," Carole says with a wink that causes Finn and Kurt to press their fingers in their ears and sing.

Blaine meets them for lunch at three, and Burt surprises them by not asking any questions about the obvious hickey on Kurt's neck, and he asks Blaine if he wants to go on the camping trip that their family is going on later this year.

Blaine turns to Kurt with a glint in his eye. "_You _are going _camping?_"

Kurt smacks his shoulder. "Don't you dare."

"Abuse, abuse," Blaine yells out and everyone at the table laughs.

The show that Kurt mixes starts at six, and there's a firework show after. His family, along with Blaine, sit a few rows ahead of him, eyes glued to the show. A few times, Blaine turns around and sends Kurt a flirtatious wink that Kurt returns with a smile. For some reason, this show seems to last longer than Kurt thought the other shows lasted, but eventually the final performer is bowing and the audience is clapping.

Jo-lee walks over to him as he's taking his headset off and slams a hand down on top of the mixer lid. "So, did it happen?"

Kurt turns to face her quickly, trying to keep his blush down. "What do you mean?"

Jo-lee runs her finger along the top of the lid. "Did he crack and say he loves you yet? The way he looks at you reminds me of the way I look at my boo."

Kurt's blush vanishes. "Oh... He told me before school ended."

"Damn," Jo-lee says. "Means I'm getting off my game." Then she smiles, and it's odd to see a true smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to working with you this year, Kurt."

She waves, and Kurt waves back, slightly stunned. He's still standing there when arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is planted on his neck, right where his hickey is. "Hey, babe. Are you ready for the fireworks?"

Kurt nods and takes Blaine's hand. Blaine leads him over to where his family is already sitting on the bench. Blaine sits down near the end of the bench and Kurt slides in between him and Carole, not letting go of Blaine's hand.

"So," Blaine says, switching out his hands so that he can wrap one around Kurt's shoulders and pull him in close. "How is the summer looking so far?"

Kurt turns his head and smiles up at him. He hums, then glances up as the first firework shoots into the sky. "It's looking like it's going to be amazing, don't you think?"

Blaine nods, and then sighs blissfully. "We were trying many things, and we were smoking funny things, making love out by the lake to our favorite song," he sings.

"Drinking whiskey out of the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow, singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long," Kurt returns softly, massaging Blaine's hand slowly.

"I love you."

Kurt hums. "I love you too." He says happily, every word spoken as truthful as he could manage. He cuddles further into Blaine's hold, and they look up to watch the fireworks, happy, content, and in love.

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_ oh god I wrote smut I wrote smut I wrote smut...

YOU GUYS, I'VE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. WAS IT HORRIBLE? WAS IT OKAY? OH GOD I FEEL ALL ~DIRTY~ NOW.

But on the other hand, I think I really like this story.

Welp, let me know what you guys thought, please! ...if people like it I might continue it.

Lots of love,

UO


End file.
